the_camolotfandomcom-20200213-history
Elexion
Elexion is one of the three duohumans that founded Heroes United as well as oneo of the three duohumans that are rated in the 99th percentile, a list that includes Camolot the Wanderer and Will s. he is also the most military of the three, being a master of battle tactics and combat. Camolot research notes regarding Elexion Elexion is one of the three most powerful duohumans in existence and one of the three ranked in the 99 percentile of power. Whereas Camolot is a scientist and Will is a creative mind, Elexion is the military facet of the trio, focused on battle tactics, weaponry, forces and management of strike teams. Elexion is also notably dark, leaning towards slightly darker power where Camolot’s is light and Will is neutral, making him the dark facet of the trio as well. Elexion relies on raw power and brute strength in battle, decimating his enemies at any range without giving them a chance to attack or, if that strategy is inadequate or there are allies present, he will resort to hand-to-hand or ballistics fighting intermixed with controlled bursts of power. Elexion is, by far, the scariest of the trio in the midst of battle without releasing his dark form as the very air around him vibrates with power and any loose items within close proximity are blasted away. Even if he cannot rely on power to get the job done, his enhanced strength is enough to collapse the rib cage of the average humanoid with one hit, collapsing steel armor in on itself like tinfoil. However, he will not kill an enemy if he can simply defeat and capture them as he does not enjoy causing pain or death. Even outside of combat, Elexion is very professional and cool-headed in almost any situation, the only exception being situations where there is lots of casual expression involved, in which case he is downright awkward as he is so used to keeping only his own council and is socially stunted, often unable to function correctly in a completely unprofessional environment, taking any chance to escape back into his natural habitat, which is typically in the war room or on the battlefield. Elexion also wears armor, but not in the traditional or the modern sense, his armor being an armored trench coat, armored long-sleeve nylon shirt and armored camouflage pants with all the pockets you could ever ask for. Whatever equipment he requires he carries on a specially designed harness that had all of his favorite weapons in mind when it was put together. However, there is a lighter side to him. Like the other two in the trio that are the leaders of HU, he is gifted with the drive and brilliance necessary to create and mostly deals with mechanics, hardware and software, and has created a series of androids called the PERSEUS series. These androids are completely independent, even carrying their own regenerating power source. These androids are his other children in the sense that he created them, labored over every wire and line of code that is them and poured (quite literally) blood and sweat into their creation. Whenever he finds out that one of them has been damaged or destroyed, he goes on a rampage, killing all that stand in his way until he finds and destroys the person responsible for the damage in various gruesome and rather painful ways. Category:Characters Category:Duohumans Category:HU commander